Caught in a Trap
by DevyPenguin
Summary: Having decided to stay in the Feudal Era, Kagome has grown in strength and beauty, and become skilled in many things, including hunting. However, she keeps getting caught in traps...and he keeps rescuing her (SessKag)
1. Of Misfortune and Circumstance

SessKag stuff. One of my non canon OTPs. He keeps rescuing her.

Chapter One:

Of Misfortune and Circumstance

Higurashi Kagome was 22 years old. She had graduated high school, but had decided to stay in the Feudal Era. She stayed mostly with Sango and Miroku, and their 7 young children, but occasionally would just disappear. With the Shikon no Tama gone and Naraku defeated, she had time. Inuyasha was rarely ever around, usually sulking if he was ever seen.

To fill the time, Kagome had taken up learning to fight, especially since, as she was considered a rare jewel to behold and a fairly powerful one at that, youkai and human jackasses alike had come to take her away.

None had been successful. Two of the youkai had died (they were quite rude, after all) and the rest left with a grand number of bruises, to say the least.

So why was she stuck in a simple rabbits' snare? She huffed angrily at her stupidity. "Way to go, dumbass," she grumbled to herself. Thankfully, since the Feudal Era's dyes were incredibly expensive and/or difficult to make, her clothing was fairly neutral in color. Her corset was leather and brown, with black strings to tie it. She wore a long skirt (she'd found them more comfortable and, thanks to a few fashion classes, was able to alter them so that she'd be able to run in the skirts she wore) that was an olive green cloth that flowed. It was pure luck that her skirt had caught on her sandal and kept her from being indecent. She reached into her corset and withdrew a thin, beautiful dagger, using it to gently slice the snare's rope. She fell with a thud, but stood quickly and brushed herself off, thinking she had sensed someone. She shook her head. Nah. No one there. Thanks to Kaede, she was able to learn to become a proper miko, to be able to purify impurities at will and sense things.

She replaced the dagger and gathered the rest of the rope snare, sighing. She swore. "It took me a week to make this as good as it is." She sensed a presence and began to take a step away.

"Perhaps you should take lessons on making traps, seeing as you are caught in yet another one," a voice said. Kagome swore again, noticing the second snare a second too late and was flipped once again, her skirt merciless this time. She fought to keep it up and maintain her dignity. She fixed it as best she could and looked to glare. She gasped. "So surprised to see me?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, milord," she said. The figure frowned.

"I require something," he said.

"I require to get the hell down from here." Kagome reached for her bodice dagger and sliced through once more. She stood and faced the Lord of the Lands. "I have permission to hunt here, milord," she said, curtseying. He nodded.

"Yes, I know. I would like to ask a favor."

"A favor? Lord Yuko, I am required to do what you ask of me."

"You see, we have some very important people to visit soon, youkai and human Lords alike. I would ask that you dress in your finest and attend."

"May I ask why?"

"There must be at least one miko present, in case of...complications," Lord Yuko said. Kagome nodded in understanding. "I also need someone to announce each person as they arrive. The gathering is in a week."

"Well then. I should prepare." He nodded.

"I appreciate this more than you realize, Higurashi-san." She curtseyed again, gathering her things (and making sure there were no more traps to trip into) and left for the village to tell Sango and Kaede of this.

"You know what this means, right?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded, knowing what would come next. The (once again) pregnant Sango shrieked. "It means we must get you the finest silk and dyes!" They bought the cloth and a new corset with a hidden area for a dagger. Kagome never went anywhere without the blade. "Well, if I can't get you to marry anyone, then at least there's this!" Sango said excitedly as Kagome sewed a new skirt and shirt from the blue silks. "Don't forget to embroider something!"

"I won't, Sango-chan, calm down! You'll upset the baby or something," Kagome stated. Sango sighed and calmed down.

Three days later, it was finished. The corset was underbust, making the dagger a little easier to hide, as the hilt came up to the point of the corset between her breasts and fit perfectly hidden. The shirt and skirt were a dark blue that shimmered in the light, with a gold colored thread. The embroidery was fairly simple, yet still looked complicated. The shirt came up to right under her collarbone and was three quarter sleeve. The gold thread was in a swirled pattern on the long skirt, and she had blue dyed leather shoes (to run quickly. Can't very well run in silk slippers, can we?).

Now to wait.

The day had arrived. The corset was cinched and the shoes slipped on. Kagome's waist long hair was put up elegantly, with flowers gracing her hair like a crown. She arrived well before the guests, and received numerous compliments from the residents of Lord Yuko's castle. She curtseyed politely with her head down. Lord Yuko smiled kindly. "Here is a list, in the order they shall be arriving." Kagome nodded and accepted the scroll.

"You look lovely!" Lady Yuko, his wife, exclaimed. "Where did you find that dress?"

"I made it myself, milady."

Lady Yuko was in shock. Such a beautiful dress, she thought the most skilled seamstress had made it. "It is absolutely gorgeous, my dear." She smiled at the younger girl, then frowned a little. "The guests will be arriving at any time! I must make sure to be ready!" She dashed away, leaving her husband to shake his head amusedly and Kagome to stare in wonder. A lady of Lady Yuko's position would've been thought to have more self control and properness.

Kagome scanned through the list of names that Lord Yuko had given her, wondering just who would appear. Her eyes widened half way down the list. The guard in front of the castle shouted in, "The guests are arriving!" Kagome straightened herself and cleared her throat, making sure everything was in order and forgetting her confusion as the guests walked in regally.

"The Lord Sato and his wife, Lady Sato, accompanied by their governors," Kagome called. A man walked in, a woman on his arm. He had black hair and a gleam in his eyes that Kagome did not like. A group of nervous looking men were right behind him, all dressed in their finest. Kagome continued calling out names of youkai and human alike, until she came to the middle of the list. "The Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands," she said, a her eyes showing a little trepidation before it disappeared again. "He is accompanied by none." His dark gold eyes showed little surprise at seeing her here. She shook it off mentally and continued to call out names.

He was mildly surprised to see his half-brother's...friend? (Woman? Wench? In truth, he had no idea what she was to Inuyasha) until he recalled that a miko must be present at all youkai/human gatherings to prevent any potential incidences. In all reality what surprised him was how she looked. The last he had seen her, she was weak looking, hiding behind his brother, indecently dressed, and a spirited woman as he had ever recalled seeing, other than his mother, of course. He smiled inwardly remembering his mother and the arguments she and his father would get into. The number of plates smashed when thrown at his father's head...he looked up from his thoughts. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I am so delighted that you came!" an excited Lord Yuko said, smiling hugely. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I am...most intrigued about the woman calling out the names."

"That would be Kagome, a skilled miko and huntress of Kaede's village."

'Huntress? Now that's interesting. Along with her name.'

"She also happens to be fairly skilled in the art of clothes-making as well. She is truly a beauty; her blue eyes are brought out by the dress she made and wears now. She will make someone a lovely wife one day."

"I am sure," Sesshoumaru stated. He looked to the miko, who was smiling at a young youkai child that had just given her a flower to add to her crown of flowers. Even for a human, she could be considered beautiful; Sesshoumaru had an artists' eye for beauty and colors. Lord Yuko said his goodbyes and left to converse with another lord of some other place. Unlike Sesshoumaru, most lords had governors and the like to take care of individual pieces of land within territories. So far, Sesshoumaru had the largest, best taken care of, and least attacked lands...without anyone else's help. The other lords simply did not want to get their hands dirty.

He pondered asking her to dance, wondering just what she would say to him. He decided he would. He tapped her on the shoulder. "If my lady miko would join me in this dance?" he asked as the orchestra began another lively tune. Kagome was shocked to say the least; he could see it in her eyes, but could not smell it off her. He wondered if something was wrong with his nose.

She gathered herself together and curtseyed, speaking quietly, "If my lord wishes it."

"I do," he replied curtly.

This was nothing short of a shock. There was no maliciousness in his eyes, yet neither was there kindness. He seemed almost amused, however. Kagome kept her eyes down as they danced. She hoped it would be over soon; no matter how skilled she was, she could not possibly be a match for Sesshoumaru in a fight, and was therefore scared of him a little. She kept her scent masked, knowing full well that any youkai who caught her scent would more than likely go nuts; they usually did and when asked why they always answered that there was something about the vanilla and fresh rain scent that they wanted. 'Rain and vanilla, huh?' she thought. 'I guess that that is my natural scent; I wonder if it's from being in the forests so much...' The dance ended, and none too quickly. She curtseyed once more as Sesshoumaru bowed, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. He really shouldn't be bowing to her. Lord Yuko stood as the crowd applauded and began a speech about good human/youkai relations. She tuned it out until she heard him say that everyone was dismissed and have a safe trip home. She said her goodbyes and was out the door as quick as she could. She headed to the forests, the place that she was the most comfortable. She paused in the middle of a small clearing. "Excuse me, but are you following me?" she asked.

"No, this is merely the same way I must travel to go to my home in the West," Sesshoumaru said. "Though I do wonder why you mask your scent, miko."

"That is my business, milord," she said rather brusquely. "If you don't mind." She continued walking, feeling his presence behind her, and relaxing inwardly when he turned a different direction. However, she soon became lost in her thoughts and ended up tripping into a hole she didn't see. "Shit," she said, looking up. The night sky was beautiful, but this was not a good place to enjoy it. "Help!" she shouted, hoping that maybe, just maybe, that someone would be passing by. There was a rustling and she prepared herself, just in case. A small face looked over; it was the same child that had given her the flower earlier. He grinned a little.

"Miko-sama! Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, Renshi-kun. I would just like to get out of here."

"My mama and papa aren't nearby. I'll go look for help!" he shouted, running off. Kagome sighed and brushed herself off.

She must've dozed off or something because next thing she knew, she heard, "Miko-sama, Miko-sama! I've brought help! Lord Sesshoumaru said he would help!"

'Oh great,' she groaned inwardly. "Thank you Renshi-kun." He waved goodbye and left. She saw Sesshoumaru's face peer down at her.

"I had heard that you were a skilled huntress, miko," he said. It wasn't cruel, it wasn't nice, the way he said it. It was almost (_almost_) teasing, but his exterior showed nothing. She huffed and put her hands on her hips, reverting to her old ways and glared.

"That I may be, however I-" She couldn't think of a good reason. She saw a fair hand with claws.

"I do not have all night, woman." She huffed again but grabbed the hand and he lifted her with ease. "Should I accompany you to your home so that this does not happen again?" She couldn't tell if he was kidding or not. She shook her head. "I will be on my way then."

Then he was gone.

The rest of the trip to her village was uneventful, thankfully...until her arrival.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered. The hanyou was tearing up a tree ferociously. Kagome used to have feelings for him, but now...now there was a man who had nothing and had scorned all her previous advances. She had begun to treat him more like a brother and had even removed the rosary. She went through a mental list of spells she could use, settling on one that would have the same effect on him as chamomile tea, except more it was a more instant effect. Inuyasha turned and looked at her, tears in his eyes. "Inuyasha, what happened to you?"


	2. Seeing You Again?

Chapter 2

Seeing You...Again?

"Inuyasha, calm down and tell me what the problem is!" Kagome said, shaking him a little. His eyes were red from crying. He sobbed brokenly, surprising Kagome. It was really out of character for him, to be so vulnerable and broken.

"Ka-Kagome I-I found someone for me," he started, his voice cracking. She didn't understand what the problem was so far. "B-but when she found out I was Sesshoumaru's half brother, she left me, to find him." Kagome was shocked. "I loved her, I really did! After...after we parted ways, I wandered. I found another village and protected it. Her name is Aina. She's beautiful." He sighed, his tears dried and hiccups gone now. "I wish you could've met her, before I knew that she was like that."

"So that's where you've been for the past 3 years?" He nodded. "You must have really loved her." He nodded again, and sighed. Kagome hugged him. "It's okay, 'yasha," she said soothingly, stroking his hair as he calmed more. He was like a child at this point. He wasn't even this broken up about Kikyou.

"Thanks, Kagome. I'm...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Causing you trouble."

"No trouble. You're my brother." She smiled and he smiled weakly back. "Now, come help me hunt. I'm sure that Sango, Miroku, and their soon to be 8 children will be happy to see you much calmer." His ears flattened in shock and Kagome laughed, a pure sweet sound.

"8?! Damn, that pervert got busy!"

"Yes, yes he did. Go ahead to the village without me; I need to do some hunting to stock up." Inuyasha nodded and headed off to the village. "Okay, Kagome. Now let's _not_ get stuck in a trap this time."

22222

She had caught and bagged 5 rabbits, all healthy and with plenty of meat. She felt the chill of the cool air and wished she'd brought a cloak...and that she'd changed first. Luckily, the fabric wasn't ruined in the slightest. As she returned to the village, she was greeted by silence. She crept into her hut, changing into her normal, comfortable, non-silk clothes as quickly as she could.

A couple weeks passed her by. She was entirely confused as to why Sesshoumaru had asked her to dance. She tried to shrug it off and, eventually, she pushed it to the back of her mind.

Inuyasha had been adjusting fairly well himself, almost constantly being attacked my Sango and Miroku's 7 children, who were absolutely infatuated with his ears. They kept him busy and kept his mind off Aina.

As night fell, she paused before going to bed. She could sense a presence...no, two, headed in the same direction as the village. She stepped outside warily, focusing to find out if they were human or youkai. She closed her eyes, willing herself to be able to see who it was and what was going on. She couldn't see in a literal sense so much as see a picture form inside her mind. The picture that formed was first a youkai, one that was disturbingly familiar. The other youkai was...

Sesshoumaru?! She gasped and was sent flying to reality. Sesshoumaru had looked positively _**furious**_. Her heart was beating quickly. His eyes had begun bleed red and she had a feeling that if something didn't happen soon, then he would transform into his true form. The possible destruction it could cause...she ran into her hut and grabbed her bow and arrow and threw them on, beginning to sprint to the closest location.

It didn't take long. The three met up at almost the same time. Kagome held back a gasp. 'Lord Sato!' She just had a bad feeling about him those weeks ago at the gathering. Sesshoumaru growled menacingly.

"Sato, you bastard! I strongly encourage you to return to me what is mine!" he roared. Sato only laughed at his rage, stopping when he felt the cold metal blade against his neck. He glared.

"Is that any way to treat someone of a higher station?" he asked rudely.

"Excuse me, Lord Sato, but if I recall, Sesshoumaru-sama is in an even higher station than you. I wish to know why you are egging him on." Sesshoumaru was confused. "I am merely protecting my village," she said. "Now, my Lord, if you would tell me. Why is Lord Sato chasing you?" Her blade was still against his throat, just in case he tried any funny business.

Sesshoumaru's eyes faded from red to his dark gold. He straightened himself up. "I have reasonable cause to believe that he has stolen...something important from me."

'Great. I'm 500 years in the past and playing lawyer,' Kagome thought sarcastically. "Lord Sato, what have you stolen?"

"Supposedly, a precious necklace. I do not have it however." Sato gave her a haughty look. She released him.

"I can do nothing."

"I still require my Necklace, miko. It is vital."

'To what?' she wondered. "I will help you in your search for the necklace, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said. "I must let Lord Sato return to his lands however. If you would please." She missed the malicious grin he threw Sesshoumaru, who growled in return. "Ahem." He looked at her as Sato made his escape. He sighed inwardly. She was tapping her foot, waiting on an answer.

"I...accept your offer, miko." She nodded.

"If that is all, I will be off to my village. You know where I am if you have need of my services, my Lord." She turned, only to barely miss a bear trap that hadn't been there before. She almost cried out in pain, but remembered present company and bit it back.

222222

He could smell her pain the instant it hurt, yet she did not cry out. It was a bear trap...almost. She'd barely missed, but she'd still managed to hit the outside edge and the ground really hard. He was intrigued by this. Her foot was caught in the chain behind the trap. How she did that, he would probably never know.

Or care for that matter. However, she was now considered an ally to him and he would require her services at some point. He lifted her easily by her arm, noticing that there was a small dribble of blood where the chain had caught her ankle. "Um...thanks, Sesshoumaru-sama." He watched as she bowed. "I...must be going." She turned tail and fled.

'Hm. I wonder why.' But not really. He knew she was afraid of him; he had tried to kill her, and on more than one occasion. It was for a good reason. 'However,' he frowned, thinking to himself, 'I will have to get her to calm down so that she is rational while we find the Necklace.' What actually did catch his interest is the way she looked at Sato. He growled at the thought. That conniving _bastard._ The way she looked at Sato was the same way he felt about the youkai. He blinked. Perhaps that would be common enough ground to start on.

222222

She was glad. She still had her life.

Mostly.

'Well, shit. I promised to help him. Unless he doesn't need the help...' She brightened a little at the thought. Her joy at the prospect of not having to work with Sesshoumaru, unfortunately, was short-lived.

To be precise, it was less than a month later. Kagome watched as an adorable girl with flowers skipped into the village. What surprised Kagome was the presence she felt behind this little girl. 'Oh my god is Sesshoumaru going to kill this little girl?!' She shook her head. That would be stupid. A little girl was...well, little. What on earth could she do to him? She watched as the Lord of the West strode in, almost everyone cowering, except for Inuyasha and Kagome, who stood fairly stiffly. He was apprehensive; she was scared speechless. Sesshoumaru had cornered her once (when they'd danced) and she was not about to let that happen again. He approached her slowly.

"Miko. Your services are required." She bowed her head stiffly.

"You're just gonna go with him?"

"Inuyasha, I must."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Why?" Kagome shook her head.

"I promised. My lord, if you would permit me to gather my things?"

"There is no need. Everything you require shall be provided," Sesshoumaru said. That gave Kagome pause. She wondered how. He didn't know what weapons she used (did he?), or her size, or...or did he? She shuddered mentally. That thought was _way_ too creepy. She nodded and said her goodbyes.

As they left the village, she had the distinct feeling that something important was going to happen. Problem was, was it going to be good or bad for her?

**Hey! Thanks to those who reviewed! I'm glad you like my story and there's so little there!**


	3. That Wasn't Supposed to Happen

Chapter 3

That Really, Really, Really Wasn't Supposed to Happen

As they traveled, Kagome found that the little girl, Rin, was always excited (but respectful) and loved flowers. She reacted to Sesshoumaru as one would a father figure, or maybe uncle? Her mind buzzed with questions she wanted to ask the youkai about the little girl, but held her tongue. She really had no desire to speak to the taiyoukai.

So she walked along, answering Rin's questions when she asked them, but otherwise kept quiet and was left to her own thoughts.

She wondered why Rin was here. Why was she so attached to a killer? Why had Sesshoumaru taken up her offer of help? Why were they walking? Just exactly how far was his home? She was brought out of this reverie by a sharp crack. She looked too late; she had walked through a trip wire, leading to a metal cage over her. It was just barely her size; she was crouched down, the sharp stake edges dug into the ground. She blushed. Great. Another trap she'd fallen into.

333333

Sesshoumaru had noticed the young miko was incredibly quiet, but chose not to say anything, either. It wasn't his problem she wasn't talking. He heard Rin's chatter in the background and heard the miko (Kagome, wasn't it?) answer her incessant questions; what he didn't hear, however, was a sharp crack that resounded in the air for a split second. He felt a tug on his sleeve. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" He looked at the little girl, who had tears in her eyes and was worried. He sighed inwardly, wondering what animal she had seen hurt this time. "Please help her!" Her? How would she know the sex of a...

...

_Oh._

Rin tugged at his sleeve more insistent now, pulling him backwards. His eyes widened. What could possibly be the problem? What had Kagome done to make Rin cry so much?

And then he saw. He sighed audibly this time. 'A tripwire?' He shook his head, trying his best to not show the annoyance on his face in front of Rin; he knew how much she was already attached to the miko and did not wish to upset her. Sesshoumaru saw the (fairly simple, yet effective) metal cage that encased Kagome. She looked at him sheepishly, then averted her eyes, remembering her place. "Know that I am assisting you because you have frightened Rin." He lifted the cage and Kagome slipped quickly out.

"Thank you, my Lord." He watched as she righted her clothes, her typical brown laced corset and green skirts, this time with strong leather boots instead of sandals. She dusted herself off and smiled at Rin as the little girl danced around her happily. He turned without another word and they began to walk once more. The miko was a bit more talkative now, seeming to have realized that if she was a bit more talkative she might notice anything else that could get her in a mess. He sighed inwardly, ignoring the idle chatter from the two humans. 'Humans. Human _women_. The worst kind. What with going in and out of heat every month. Incessant perfume smells; anything shiny." He blew a strand of hair out of his face in a little huff. Infuriating. Irritating. Yet, here they were. He actually adored Rin, in all her simplicity, always getting dirty, but not fighting a bath; not using perfumes or even wanting them. Most human females desired such petty things at a very young age, but not this one. He occasionally laughed to himself when she went after Jaken with flowers or lye soap or mud. She was entertaining for the most part and did not bother him much.

The miko. Kagome. He was unsure of her still. He still had no clue why he had accepted her offer to help (human pfft [but a powerful one?]). She was polite. She could sew. She could cook. She could clean more than likely as well. And she was a miko on his side. A _powerful_ miko. He really needed to find a new word.

Powerful was now being overused.

He stopped his musings as they neared his castle deep in the Western Lands. They passed through an invisible barrier and he grinned a little inwardly as he heard Kagome ('I think I shall use her name from now on...,' he thought) gasp loudly.

333333

She hadn't seen anything like it. It wasn't quite like a typical fairy tale movie castles (which are technically palaces, right?), things of her own distant past/future. It was, however, majestic. The stone was white, but not powdery and not marble. It was...soft? It seemed to move with the flow of the earth. Kagome recalled reading about earthquake protection in buildings where the buildings are made to move with and not against. There were 5 towers, all of varying heights with stained glass windows. There was no moat or dragon guarding this castle, just four youkai guards that she couldn't quite guess the species just yet. There were bushes with roses all around the front, roses of all colors. She heard him speak. "In about an hour, after you are settled in, I will guide you around my home." She nodded dumbly, too awestruck to think properly. He hmphed and left her on her own, pausing to speak to one of the guards at the front (she could see now that they were lion youkai, strong but...so much hair) before disappearing behind two large doors. Those must be the true entrance. The guard nodded and met with Kagome, getting down on one knee and bowing his head.

"My Lady, I am to act as a guide and guard if you wish to be outside. My name is Tsushiro. My Lord has a number of enemies and while his lands are well guarded by powerful magic, stranger things have happened. Everything you need, even potentially fabric and other such things, will be provided. You need only ask." Kagome nodded. He hesitated. "There is one thing, however, that is asked of you clothing wise." She didn't speak, but was curious. "The corsets you wear, I understand that you love them. It is required for any under my Lord's care to wear something in his colors, which are, undoubtedly you've noticed, white." Kagome saw where this was going.

"So I need to have my corsets white instead of brown?" He nodded. "That's fine. I need the fabric and boning to make a couple though." He nodded again then snapped his fingers. Two women appeared, whom he spoke very quickly to. They also nodded (Author: _They're actually all_ _bobbleheads and Kagome is just dreaming. Kidding! XD_) and left, Kagome assumed, to bring back the requested items. She turned a little shy. "Also...can...can I called you Shiro-kun instead? Tsushiro is a long name..."

The lion nodded. "If that is what you wish, my Lady." She frowned a little, but knew that there was no way, at least at this point in time, that he would call her anything other than 'my Lady'.

She'd just have to deal.

333333

Later that day, Sesshoumaru reappeared, in a much less formal version of what he always wore, with white comfortable-looking slippers. He beckoned to Kagome, who had been talking to Shiro and the other servants and guards that had passed through the doors, making friends with anyone who were willing (which...wasn't many, considering her career and the fact that she was human). "We are taking the tour now. I will show you your rooms and anything else I see fit." Which would be the whole castle. She was gonna be here awhile. Sesshoumaru opened the two large doors he had come out of recently.

The inside was gorgeous. The white stone was painted with murals in places, murals of large white dogs and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha as children. There were even a few of Rin and Sesshoumaru, and it looked like Rin had managed to find paint and doodle around on one wall. Kagome giggled at the sight. There was writing on one of her drawings that read 'Me Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken' - it was the sweetest thing she'd seen since her arrival to the magnificent castle. After an "Ahem" from Sesshoumaru, Kagome tore her eyes away from the beautiful (and fun) murals and gasped. Above them was a stained glass chandelier, obviously handmade, that cast warm hues of blues and greens and yellows and reds around the white castle. It seemed as if Sesshoumaru had really tried to make his home warm and inviting. The chandelier swayed a little, twisting and turning, changing the colors' positions and making them dance. They made her smile and happy and she really wanted one. Sesshoumaru noticed her fascination with the youkai-made chandelier and spoke, "The chandelier was created for the celebration of my birth. It was a gift of congratulations to my parents. In three days it will be 540 years old. It was made by a friend of my father's, who," he added, "is still alive and making them today." She nodded dumbly. Handmade stained glass holy cow. "There is still much of my home to see." She looked at Sesshoumaru. He looked almost _smug..._? She almost caught up with him and he started walking once more. There were two spiral staircases that they passed by (hopefully for now. Kagome was really curious what was upstairs), heading...back outside? The door was much smaller than the front door, but it was wood and very ornate. The handle was solid silver, the decorations were bronze, a color that was set off by the deep brown of the wood. The bronze and silver shimmered in the light as Sesshoumaru opened the door, a smirk on his face.

He wouldn't admit it openly, but he secretly enjoyed showing people (usually youkai of course. ew humans) his home. But there was something about this little slip of a woman. She wasn't _just human_. There was something more...respect? She certainly deserved respect. The tiny little thing he thought he could just crush in his hands, but knew he couldn't. _She_ would destroy _him_ before he even had the chance to kill her. And in any case, she was his ally now. A miko, one with training and perseverance and, more than likely, a few tricks up her sleeve. He paused for a moment, wondering if she would appreciate extra training, except in the elemental area...? He smirked a little as she nearly fainted at the sight, but caught her. There was no tingle, no electricity, he just felt happy. He felt like everything would be okay the second he touched her. His heart paused just for a second and they kind of stared, a blush coming to Kagome's face for the first time in years. They would have stayed like that longer but Kagome spoke up.

"Um, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Her voice called him out of the reverie that was this woman. "Um, may I get up? I'm..a little uncomfortable..." She knew that as he was Lord, he could technically do anything, but she was hoping to appeal to his better nature. She hoped he was every bit the gentleman he seemed.

He was. He lifted her and steadied her on her feet. "Are you enjoying this tour?" he asked, barely hiding the slight concern left in his voice. She nodded.

"I was just so shocked by the beauty of...of...this." She gestured to the courtyard. His normally emotionless face smiled the slightest of smiles and Kagome almost missed it. "It just...there are no words."

**Awkward-ish place to end, but I wanted to leave the rest of the tour to the next chapter teehee :3 Thank you guys so much for the reviews I got, too! I would love to hear more from you! Also, if you have any suggestions or anything, feel free to leave that in the reviews or message me or something :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks so much again!**


	4. Who Are You, Really?

Chapter 4

Who Are You, Really?

They stepped into the courtyard, Kagome's long skirt trailing a little on each step. Sesshoumaru wondered what she would look like in white. He shook the thought out of his head quickly. This was not the time to be thinking of such things.

Even though it was near winter, there were all sorts of flowers in bloom. Hues of blues, pinks, reds, and yellows were everywhere, surprising Kagome once again. There were even a few rose bushes. Not his favorite flower, however. Those were in his own special, extremely controlled room of the house. It was always the perfect temperature in his private garden (that no one knew about). It had taken years upon years, but he'd figured out by sense the exact temperature they thrived the most at. He smiled just for a second as he thought of the gorgeous little things; Camellias.

What a name it was! It matched the beauty of the flower exquisitely. Not even native to Japan; he'd had them specially sent here from contacts out farther West who had shared with him the beauty of these flowers.

He heard something and realized he was still in the company of Kagome. He shook his head and resumed his natural face. "Oh, good! There you are. You really spaced out." She smiled sweetly, then started shifting nervously. "Um...cou...could I m-maybe..." She stopped. He raised his brow urging her to go on. She took a breath. "Could I help take care of the flowers? Maybe pick some and put them in vases?" She held her breath as he "considered". Of course he was going to tell her yes. She looked so at home here amongst the flowers.

"Very well." Her eyes lit up and she nearly hugged him, then remembered her place, backing away and bowing low.

"I...uhm...um...I apologize." He was silent. She glanced up, only to see faint amusement twinkling in his eyes. "Wha..." was all she got out. He grabbed her hand and whisked them away to the camellias. It took her a second to register that they'd run (basically) to the top of the tallest towers she'd seen earlier. All around were adorable, beautiful, white flowers. "Oh wow...! What are these?"

"Camellias. A long time ago, a lord even farther West had brought some as a gift. They fit my home so well that I decided I must have some," he replied. "As for now, I will conclude this tour shortly. I have business to attend to." Kagome nodded, still staring at the flowers. "You may see them anytime you wish. Do not let Rin or Jaken up here, however." Her eyes shimmered with thanks and happiness. The rest of the tour included walks through the two separate ballrooms, the library, the hallways, the dining room, the kitchen, the foyer, each tower, and ending with the final tower. (These are fairly wide towers think more of an extra floor.) "And this is your room." He opened the door. "My own resting place, as will as Rin's, is not too far, should you require anything." She nodded again and he disappeared.

She took in the room.

Another stained glass chandelier. On the roof, a large mural depicting a silver haired man in a field of...what were they again?

Camellias.

"Oh. My. God." The sun hit the chandelier, throwing color upon color upon the mural, making it seem as if the camellias were painted in many colors. The purple crescent upon the man's forehead shone brightly. "Ohhh...it's Sesshoumaru-sama. Well then. I...never took him for a flower lover...," she said aloud.

A figure not too far chuckled lightly. "'tis not just the flower. I am an avid appraiser of beauty. 'tis a wonderful thing, to be sure."

444444

One week.

That's all it's been. Kagome shrugged as she continued sewing her corsets. "My Lady, you do realize you may request another to complete this task...," Shiro said. They sat in the foyer, Shiro watching Kagome attack her task with vigor. She laughed, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh it's much too fun to do it myself! After this, is there anywhere I may train?"

"Yes, of course. The men are used to seeing at least one woman, though youkai, amongst their ranks."

"What fun..." Her eyes gleamed as she finished the stitching. "Turn." He did. She slipped it on quickly. "You may face me."

"White suits you, my Lady," Shiro said. "You look most wonderful!" 'Let's see our Lord not get entangled in this beauty,' he thought. 'Actually, that might just be the thing he needs..." He recalled the tour reactions. 'Well then...'

444444

After Kagome had worn herself out, she was escorted, nicely of course, to the dining room, where they feasted upon fresh caught fish and an assortment of fruits. She and Shiro laughed over the day's events as they were recounted.

"The look on Kenji's face oh lord!" Shiro howled with laughter as Sesshoumaru raised a brow. The two coughed and sputtered as they attempted to explain.

"Well... (pffft) being human, they were surprised to see me at the training grounds...when I shot an arrow, I missed; someone had moved the target visibly." Here she was more serious, then cracked up again. "One of your men, another lion, challenged me, betting that I would be unable to win. If he won, I would have to wear men's clothing, if I won, he would wear something I would craft myself." She and Shiro nearly fell they were laughing so hard.

"Kenji lost by a mile! So now (pftfHAHAHA) oh man...you should see it," Shiro finished. "Ohhh, Keeenjiiii!"

In came a lion, mane braided, tail flipping, adjusting the lavender dress, obviously pissed off. Sesshoumaru did nothing but roll his eyes and turn to Kagome, waiting for her to stop.

She wiped tears from her eyes as she calmed. "Tomorrow," he said, speaking shortly after the laughter died, "we set out for my Necklace. I have heard telltale trace of where it may be, and must investigate." Suddenly she was all business.

"Yes, my Lord." She pondered his many mood swings shortly, noticing the mischievous glint in his eyes as Kenji sauntered away, before returning her attention to her dinner.

**Oh my god you guys are awesome :33 I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile it just didn't occur plus some writer's block plus school...blah blah blah. So here's chapter 4! I'm thinking of writing another sesskag that I got an idea bubble for that I'm really excited about! Please let me know how I'm doing!**

**(p.s. I don't own InuYasha. Guh-doy)**


End file.
